Breaking Sam
by Olivia Kaged
Summary: AU. When Sam was eight years old he was kidnapped and tortured. Will Sam ever escape? Can Dean and John find him? And what is John's connection with Sam's tormentor? Read, Review, Alert, Favourite
1. Chapter One: Blackmail

**Breaking Sam**

**AU. When Sam was eight years old he was kidnapped and tortured. Will Sam ever escape? Can Dean and John find him? And what is John's connection with Sam's tormentor? **

**Written By: Olivia Kaged**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all rights belong to Eric Kripke**

**Part One: Psychological**

**Chapter One: Blackmail**

* * *

><p>"Sammy I know what you did in school today." Lucifer said.<p>

"I...I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Sam said.

"You let your teacher kiss you and feel inside your underwear." Lucifer said.

"I didn't want her too." Sam said.

"But you didn't stop her did you Sammy?" Lucifer asked.

"No, no but I..." Sam said.

"You know it's wrong to let someone do that to you when you're a child." Lucifer said.

"I didn't mean to, but I didn't want to get into trouble." Sam said.

"You will if your Dad finds out, he has a nasty temper doesn't he?" Lucifer asked.

"Please don't tell him." Sam begged.

"Sammy, you come with me for a few days and do whatever I say I won't tell your Dad what you did with your teacher." Lucifer said.

"But..." Sam said.

"Do you want to get into trouble?" Lucifer asked.

"No...okay I'll go. Just don't tell anyone what I did." Sam said.

"I won't." Lucifer said.


	2. Chapter Two: Shaming

**Breaking Sam**

**AU. When Sam was eight years old he was kidnapped and tortured. Will Sam ever escape? Can Dean and John find him? And what is John's connection with Sam's tormentor? **

**Written By: Olivia Kaged**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all rights belong to Eric Kripke**

**Part One: Psychological**

**Chapter Two: Shaming **

* * *

><p>"Okay Sammy, take off your clothes." Lucifer said. Sam looked around at the room full of people scared. Sam thought about Lucifer's threat. He would be in so much trouble if anyone found out. Sam slowly pulls of his jacket, and flannel shirt and t-shirt. People around him started to wolf whistle. Sam fought back tears and removed his trainers and socks. Sam could feel everyone eyes on him and he slowly removed his jeans and underwear.<p>

"Just stand there where we can see you for a few hours Sammy." Lucifer said. Sam nodded, he wanted to run away and hide. He wanted Dean to come save him...but no one was coming. He didn't like all the eyes that were on him, all the comments they were making about how he looked, he didn't want to be here standing naked around all these people. He didn't like how he's teacher had touched him and he didn't like this either.


	3. Chapter Three: Shunning

**Breaking Sam**

**AU. When Sam was eight years old he was kidnapped and tortured. Will Sam ever escape? Can Dean and John find him? And what is John's connection with Sam's tormentor? **

**Written By: Olivia Kaged**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all rights belong to Eric Kripke**

**Part One: Psychological**

**Chapter Three: Shunning**

* * *

><p>Sam didn't like this, this was the worse so far, the unknown. Lucifer ignored him and won't speak to him at all. He wasn't allowed outside, he wasn't allowed to turn the TV on, and he wasn't allowed to do anything. He didn't know why Lucifer had stopped speaking to him.<p>

He had heard he's Dad and Uncle Bobby talk out this...shunning. But people got shunned when they had been bad didn't they? Sam thought, I haven't been bad...yes I have. Sam had let a teacher do bad things to him, he had talked to a stranger and he had gone with one. He had broken some many rules. Dad will be mad at me Sam thought.

He didn't like that Lucifer wasn't talking to him; he didn't know what Lucifer was planning on doing...or when Lucifer would let him go home. He missed he's warm bed and he's Dad and most of all he missed his big brother Dean.

Sam didn't like being shunned, he just wished Lucifer would talk to him again, even if it was to tell him to take off he's clothes or how much trouble he would be in if he's Dad found out what he did. It was better than this.


	4. Chapter Four: Exploitation Of Phobia

**Breaking Sam**

**AU. When Sam was eight years old he was kidnapped and tortured. Will Sam ever escape? Can Dean and John find him? And what is John's connection with Sam's tormentor? **

**Written By: Olivia Kaged**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all rights belong to Eric Kripke**

**Part One: Psychological**

**Chapter Four: Exploitation Of Phobia **

* * *

><p>No, no make them go away. It was just like Dean leaving him in Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie. There were so many clowns, with stupid smiles and creepy shoes. Sam curled up in the corner and shut us tight. Tears and begging didn't work; Lucifer had allowed the clowns to stay.<p>

Sam didn't know why Lucifer was so mean to him; it must be because of what I let my teacher do Sam thought. I was bad.

"Pl-plea-please." Sam begged Lucifer once more. Tears were sliding down his face and he was covered in sweat from being so scared.

"Sam, stop asking, the answer will stay the same." Lucifer said.

"M-m-m'scared." Sam cried and could feel something wet between his legs. Sam covered his face with his arms ashamed; he could not believe that he had wet himself.

One of the clowns reached forward and touched Sam's shoulder. Sam went into his hysterics and started kicking and trying to wiggle away from the clown. Sam could hear Lucifer laughing at him but he didn't care. He just wanted to go home to Dean now, just wanted to get away from the clowns.

"Pl-plea-please." Sam begged again. He could feel himself wetting himself for the second time. He was embarrassed and scared.

"Should have thought about that before you let a teacher do bad things to you." Lucifer said.

"M'sorry, m'sorry, m'sorry." Sam begged crying fresh tears.


	5. Chapter Five: Interrogation

**Breaking Sam**

**AU. When Sam was eight years old he was kidnapped and tortured. Will Sam ever escape? Can Dean and John find him? And what is John's connection with Sam's tormentor? **

**Written By: Olivia Kaged**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all rights belong to Eric Kripke**

**Part One: Psychological**

**Chapter Five: Interrogation **

* * *

><p>Over seven and half hours now had Lucifer been interrogating Sam on what happened with his teacher. Sam'shead hurt and he just wanted Lucifer to stop, anything was better than this.<p>

"Your teacher touched your penis didn't she Samuel?" Lucifer asked harshly.

"I don't know what a penis is." Sam said with fresh tears sliding down face.

"You encouraged your teacher; you wanted her to didn't you?" Lucifer demanded.

"I don't understand." Sam said. He had a horrible bright light shining on him which hurt his eyes and his body was covered in sweat. Sam had never been told that penis was the proper name for his "thingy", he didn't even understand the things his teacher had done to him. Sam wanted Lucifer to stop asking him questions he didn't understand and for him to go home back to Dean. He wondered if Dean was even looking for him.

"You enjoyed every second of it didn't you Samuel?" Lucifer yelled into Sam's ear.

"I...I..." Sam said not really understanding what Lucifer was saying.

"Samuel your teacher pulled you onto her lap and kissed you and put her hand inside your jeans and underpants and touched your penis didn't she?" Lucifer demanded.

"Y-yes." Sam said guessing penis was just a funny word for "thingy".

"Why didn't you stop her Samuel?" Lucifer asked harshly.

"I...I...I didn't want to be in trouble." Sam said letting more fresh tears spill down face.

"You enjoyed it didn't you, you filthy dirty disgusting boy!" Lucifer bellowed.

"No...no...I didn't...No I didn't enjoy it." Sam said.

"You wanted her too didn't you!" Lucifer yelled.

"No...No I didn't...I swear...no...no" Sam said. He wanted it to be over now, he wanted Lucifer to stop yelling at him and asking him questions, he wanted the light to be turned off, he wanted to curl up in Dean's bed and for Dean to tell him it would be okay.

"Why would she touch your penis Samuel?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know, she just did." Sam said and let yet more fresh tears slide down face. He crying won't help him but he just couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Why she kissed you did she put her tongue inside your mouth?" Lucifer asked harshly.

"Y-Yes." Sam said.

"You enjoyed it, you let her stick her tongue down your throat." Lucifer bellowed at Sam.

"I didn't enjoy it, I didn't let her...she pushed it in." Sam said.

"You're lying Samuel!" Lucifer yelled.

"I'm not...I'm not...I'm telling the truth." Sam said as more tears slide down his face.


	6. Chapter Six: Sleep Deprivation

**Breaking Sam**

**AU. When Sam was eight years old he was kidnapped and tortured. Will Sam ever escape? Can Dean and John find him? And what is John's connection with Sam's tormentor?**

**Written By: Olivia Kaged**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all rights belong to Eric Kripke**

**Part One: Psychological**

**Chapter Six: Sleep Deprivation**

* * *

><p>Sam curled up on the bed scared and tired...so so tired. Every time he closed his eyes Lucifer would speak in a blow horn or throw firecrackers. It had been three whole days since Lucifer had last let him sleep; Sam had given up on Dean. He knew Dean wasn't coming to get him. Sam had never felt so alone in his life. He wanted Dean so badly but Dean wasn't coming, he didn't care. Dean and Dad probably just went off on their next hunt Sam thought and a tear slide down his face.<p>

Sam closed his eyes, he was so tired. He bones were aching from lack of sleep.

"Sam wake up front and centre!" Lucifer yelled into his blow horn. Sam snapped his eyes awake and cried. He didn't care if he cried in front of Lucifer anymore, it never changed anything. Now he just let the tears fall. Sam closed his eyes and hoped Lucifer would let him get some sleep, even if only for a few minutes. Sam jumped and let out more tears as one of Lucifer's firecrackers hit the floor by Sam's feet.

"You're not allowed to sleep Sam." Lucifer said.

"Please...please Lucifer, I'm so tired." Sam begged.

"No." Lucifer said.

"But I'm so tired." Sam said.

"Well you should have thought of that before you got in the car with a stranger." Lucifer said. Sam froze, he remembered one of Dean's rules-never talk or go anywhere with strangers-and Sam had broken it. No wonder Dean wasn't looking for him he thought. He knew all the bad things Sam had done at didn't want him Sam thought when a firecracker hit the wall next to him.

"M'sorry." Sam said.

"Not me you should be apologising too." Lucifer said.

"How much longer?" Sam asked.

"Till I get bored." Lucifer said. Sam let out more tears. He as so tired, his eyes hurt, he couldn't stay awake any longer. He just wanted to sleep. Sam needed to curl up and sleep.


End file.
